Koolas Love
by Veronica Wesker
Summary: Koola falls in love but the girl is a maid
1. The meeting

I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters!! But all the other ones! And please don't kill me I'm german and not so good at English  
  
Chapter 1:The meeting  
  
Home. It was a long time since I was here the last time.  
  
I'm standing in the controllroom of my ship and watch through the big, round window which was before me.  
  
In the distance I can see my homeplanet, Freeze No. 1.  
  
"Master Koola" I hear Sauzus voice through the loudspeaker of the controlroom.  
  
"We'll be landing on Planet Freeze in 10 min."  
  
"I understand" was the only thing I said.  
  
I went over to my Hover-Pod to sit in it. I pushed some of my energy into it and drove with speed to the docks. On the the way I met some of my soldiers.  
  
The funny thing was, when I came near them they all jumped like rabbits out of my way. Because I don't saw why I should make room for them. I am the leader.  
  
When I reached the dock I could feel the force when the ship landed. When the ramp was open I glide with my pod outside and into the fresh air.  
  
"We'll be staying a little while, you can do what you want" I told them.  
  
Then I powered up flew to the castle where my family is.  
  
I was a little bit happy to see Frieza, my younger brother, but King Cold.... .  
  
Finally came the castle in view.  
  
When I reached it nobody was there to greed me.  
  
I flew to my room, as I opened my door I saw someone standing at my bed.  
  
I cleared my throat.  
  
This person turned around very quickly and looked at my very confused. Because of her clothes I noticed that she was a maid, but a very beautiful one.  
  
Her eyes were so blue like the sea. Her skin was Lila, but not as deep as mine. Her hair went to hips, there were black with a little bit blue in it. Under her eyes, just like Frieza in his last form, were two lines. And her lips and nails were black.  
  
He first thing which came to my mind was what her lips would feel like. "Oh god and this body, what could you do with that" was my thought.  
  
Then I was ripped out of my "beautiful" thoughts.  
  
"Äh, hello. Could you tell me what do you want. This the room of Master Koola, who should arrive anytime" she told me with a voice which only an Angel could have.  
  
"Hey you lizard. Do you hear me??  
  
What????  
  
What did she call me???  
  
Lizard??  
  
That is enough. It doesn't matter how beautiful her eyes were or how her body looks .... so perfect and her voi... Stop it Koola. You are the man here. So don't let insulted my a maid.  
  
At this moment I wanted to came out of my pod do tell this beaut... this maid who I really was. But ....  
  
"Ah Koola, my son. I am happy to see you" I heard the voice of my father from behind.  
  
That girl bowed to my father.  
  
"Yes father" was my only answer.  
  
"Come the others are waiting"  
  
Others???  
  
I flew with my pod to a corner of my room to leave it there.  
  
I smiled at the maid, who seemed very nervous, and went out of the room to my father.  
  
I smiled to myself at the face the girl made as she found out I am Koola.  
  
"Aurora, hurry up with Koolas room, do you understand", my father told the girl.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So her name is Aurora, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl", I thought to myself.  
  
My father spoke to me all the way to the throneroom, but I paid no attention him.  
  
"I hope I will see you again very soon, my dear Aurora. And then we'll have a little talk", I thought.  
  
TBC. 


	2. The kiss

I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters!! But all the other ones! And please don't kill me I'm German and not so good at English  
  
Chapter 2: The kiss  
  
Koola's Pov.  
  
Why had my father brought so many people in the castle? I thought this was only a family thing? Father, Frieza and I. But this looks like a big business party.  
  
I looked around to find some similar faces but this hall was to big. Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and who stands there, smiling like an idiot, Frieza.  
  
"Hi Koola why aren't partying, I mean this party is for you."  
  
"What do you say? This party is for me? But why?"  
  
"Father said that you're old enough to marry someone. He told me that you're marrying Princess Lime. You remember her, right? He blond chicken with round blue eyes, the girl who doesn't notice when you are making fun of her."  
  
"I know who this Princess is. Tell me where father is. I need to know why did this."  
  
Frieza said that he was in the garden. So I went there with full-speed. "Oh my god", I thought "so many people" But then I saw two twin-horn in the crowed. This could be father. As I went to that person I soon realized that is was my father, the high and mighty King Cold. He was speaking to some people.  
  
"Father could I have a word with you, it's important."  
  
My fathers eyes narrowed. He looks very angry but nooded. My father and I went to a small room where we could be alone.  
  
"What do you want son?"  
  
"Frieza told me that I'm marrying Princess Lime."  
  
"Yes, what is the problem now?"  
  
"I won't marry her."  
  
Now my father looked really pissed. But I ignored it and went on.  
  
"She is a selfish bitch, blond and stupid as bread. Father you can't decide for me who I'm marrying, I am old enough to decide who I want to marry and who not."  
  
Suddenly King Cold punched me and I fell to the ground.  
  
"Never speak to me like that, son!"  
  
"I hate you" were the only words I could say after he beat the living crap out of me.  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Aurora's Pov.  
  
"Oh my god. I said Lizard to the Prince, But not to some Prince, no, I said it to Prince Koola. Son of King Cold. When he's like his father then I am so when we meet again."  
  
As I went along one of the many corridors I heard laughing from the guests. King Cold said once to me that this party was for Koola and his new fiancé'.  
  
Out of nowhere opened a door and King Cold stepped. He looked very pissed.  
  
"Aurora, please be so kind and clean the room and the piece of crap up."  
  
I nodded slowly because I am afraid of him. Always was and always will.  
  
Then he turned away and went down the to the hall were the other guests were.  
  
I went into the room and there was blood on the floor and in the corner was someone. It was covered in blood. What had King Cold done this time.  
  
As I went near it, I recognized that it was Prince Koola. I bent over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. Blood was coming out of his mouth and nose. His left eyes was swollen.  
  
"Go away! I don't need your help!" And pushed me away.  
  
"But your father said I have to clean this room and the 'piece of crap' as he said it up."  
  
Prince Koola looked at me with hate in his eyes. "He said that I am a 'piece of crap'?"  
  
I nodded and went outside to get things to clean the room.  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Koola's Pov.  
  
It is good to know that I'm nothing more Thai a 'piece of crap' to him. Someday he will pay for what he did to me.  
  
I stood up and went to my room to clean myself. Sometime later when I was finished someone knocked on my door.  
  
"Come in" was the only answer I gave, hoping that it wasn't King Cold. The door openned and to my surprise it was the beautiful Aurora. She stepped in. She bowed to me then looked up to me.  
  
"I only wanted to ask how you are doing, my Prince."  
  
"I am fine but don't tell anyone about this, do understood?"  
  
She nodded and turned around to leave but I stopped her.  
  
"Wait we must talk."  
  
Now she looked really scared. She is afraid of me, I can tell.  
  
"You called me 'Lizard' earlier, why?"  
  
"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know that you're Prince Koola and... and...and you starred at me which wasn't very nice of you."  
  
I smile. She is so sweet. I must have her. Forever. Slowly, not to scare her more I went to her and put my arms around her waist. She looked at me confused but I bent down and my lips touched hers for the first time. Her lips were so soft and warm I couldn't think straight. But I noticed she was trying to push me away. I ended the kiss and she looked to me like she was near crying.  
  
Before I knew what happened she slapped me. It wasn't a hard slap, she wasn't strong enough, maybe she even hurt herself. She was holding her hand. I wanted to ask her if she was hurt but she turned around and ran out of my room with tears in her eyes.  
  
TBC. 


End file.
